Remote Dimensions
by heyhollyn
Summary: Between dimensions lies a rather lonely island, occupied only recently by a few unsuspecting characters, each from a very different world. R&R Blue Exorcist, Black Butler, and possibly a few other animes included.


-The Young Master Phantomhive-

"Sebastian!" The young master Ciel yelled out. He looked eagerly to his right, left, and all around. "Sebastian! Where are you?" He called, panicked. Here he was sitting on a beach. How he got there, he wasn't sure and now Ciel was all alone. He grunted slightly, bringing his fists down on the scattering sand. The young boy pushed himself up using the palms of his fists and glanced around, while he dusted his clothing free of sand.  
>"Where am I? Where could Sebastian be? What happened?" Ciel asked himself. The teal haired boy stared out at the ocean, waves lapping at the darkened shore. Only the wind through the tropical trees and waves sounded along with a sigh.<p>

The young Phantomhive turned to face the luscious green forest that loomed behind him, just up over a small cliff. There had to be other life here… Other humans. There just had to be. However strange this was there was no way it could be a dream. Something this warm and well palpable couldn't be just a figment of his imagination. He was even sure himself his mind wasn't capable of creating such a scenario. The young Earl dreamed often, but not of a deserted, yet tropical paradise. His dreams were either meaningless, haunting, or visions of his past in the form of nightmares, which Sebastian was there for him for.

After standing relatively still and in one place for a seemingly everlasting period of time, the eye-patched boy started to slowly drag himself down the beach. The sun seemed to be just rising and that being the case meant he had a good deal of time before the sun would set again. That would allow him enough time to search and take shelter for the night if necessary.

Not long after the earl started his walk he noticed his shoes, starting to sink down into the sand where it was darker. Because of the softness of the slowly drying, somewhat compact sand his shoes kept lagging him along, eventually leading Ciel to the conclusion to take off his once expensive looking shoes.

The basic means of survival hadn't even occurred to Ciel yet. Sebastian always prepared all his meals, helped him dress properly, always served him, and now without him, he couldn't do a thing.

"Sebastian! I demand that you come to me now!" Ciel shouted, realizing he was nearing the edge of the beach and an entrance to the tropical forest. "Sebastian where are you?" Ciel let there be a pause, should his butler answer his cry. "Where am I? Tch!"

Ciel frowned to himself as he gazed into the vast selection of blooming plants. As much as he didn't want to go into that crowded garden of trees, it seemed no one was on the beach and if there really was life that he was confident that he would find, it wasn't here. He'd have to move forward into the dense weave of flowery trees.

Climbing up the crumbling dune, the teal haired boy made it to the slim entrance to the forest. Cautiously, he looked ahead of himself; peering into the dying light where more and more trees shielded the path from the sun. Taking his first few steps he managed to stumble, causing the flight of several birds up through the small patches of light. With a grunt, Ciel lifted himself off the ground and wandered deeper.

Possibly an hour passed but the young earl couldn't be sure. He couldn't find the sun because of the looming plants and the temperature in the forest was rising steadily. Bugs and birds alike chirped and chanted, communicating in their own ways, but he heard no human voices, much less any he could recognize.

Ciel sat, tired and hot. Since there was no designated path he felt as if it was perfectly fine for him to sit wherever he wanted to and that happed to be a neatly curved root, protruding from the mossy, damp ground.

"What's happening?" The young Phantomhive wiped sweat beads from his forehead. It was far too hot out and he was out of breath. While he took a minute to regain what energy he could he finally took notice of all the beautiful colors and flowers surrounding him in his brief moment of relaxation. Slowly he calmed himself, having been a bit panicked only to realize what would or could happen to him over the next few days. There were hundreds of specific ways to die out here if this really was reality. He could starve, or die of thirst. A storm could pick up; a tree could fall on top of him. There were probably predatory animals lurking in this forest and what he could find to eat could be rotten or prove fatal to him. Freezing or boiling to death was a danger. There was also the possibility that if he survived all the challenges thrown at him, that no one would find him and he would waste away into insanity.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel suddenly yelled with a heaving pant. He stood, fussing with his once nice coat, peeling it off from himself. Sweat still dripped down his face. "Sebastian! You must obey my orders!" He tried yelling again. But what came next surprised him.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" He heard a reply. Ciel was far too surprised that his call was answered and someone could help him to recognize the speaker.

"Yes! I'm here. Who is it?" He asked, calming himself some, looking around in several directions. This time the response was delayed; causing him to think the insanity may already be working its way into his mind. Then a large, pink flower covered hedge shook, as someone came emerging through it.

"Oh Ciel! It really is you," the being said with a clearly delighted gasp. Ciel's heart almost stopped. This blue-eyed, blonde-haired person was of no use to him. In no way would the psycho earl of the Trancy house help him survive on a completely foreign island with no knowledge on how or why they were there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. This was really just the prologue so that's the reason it's so short. I realize it probably needs a bit of editing considering I'm writing on about three and a half hours of sleep. And on top of that I'm in the middle of a sugar crash so there are bound to be mistakes. And the future chapters aren't Kuroshitsuji alone. They shall include a multitude of anime characters from many varying animes. These animes will probably include, Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater, Death Note, and maybe Code Geass. There may be more later but I'm not sure yet.<strong>


End file.
